Lesson of Love
by electricblue1214
Summary: Romeo doesn't know if he loves Wendy. Natsu tries to give him a lesson in love...that fails. It takes Lucy to sort everything out and get these two crazy kids together. -RoWen and some NaLu


Lessons in Love

Romeo sat on a bar stool at the guild, his head rested on his hand as he stared down at his drink. He was just so...out of it today; he couldn't explain it all.

He took one look at Wendy as he entered the guild just like any normal day, but today she seemed different. Was it something with her hair or-? He just couldn't figure it out. In his eyes, she just seemed prettier.

"Romeo-san," Mirajane spoke, "Are you alright? You've been sitting there for an hour."

Romeo put his head up. It's already been an hour!? And all this time he was thinking about Wendy and-

"Team Natsu is back!" Natsu shouted across the guild, no one listening to his annoying habit.

But still, Romeo turned around of course to see his idol with an arm draped around his girlfriend, Lucy. They became a couple a few months ago, seeing how well that bet turned out. He still hated Cana for wasting the money for booze.

Romeo waited for Natsu to break away from his team before calling out to him.

"Natsu-nii!" he called, waving his hand to him.

"Hey, Romeo," Natsu greeted with his signature grin as he made his way over. Romeo suddenly became nervous. How was he supposed to ask his idol, the man he looked up to, for advice on a girl? Even though he admired Natsu very much, it was obvious he could be...how should he put this?...moronic. It took two (technically nine including the seven years they were gone) years for the fire dragon slayer to ask the blonde out.

This got Romeo thinking once more. Should he ask Natsu or Lucy for advice? Honestly, Lucy would've been the better answer, but everyone knows she can't keep a secret, especially when it comes to romance, for very long. Natsu-nii it is then.

"Something on your mind, Romeo?" Natsu asked, the pinkette crossing his arms. Romeo's eyes widened; he totally forgot Natsu was there!

"Actually, there is," he answered quite bluntly, a blush coating his cheeks. Natsu smirked; Romeo never blushes unless he's embarrassed, which is very un-Natsu-like, considering the boy wanted to be exactly like him.

"I-I...I..." he stuttered wildly before bursting out, "Natsu-nii, you love Lucy-nee, don't you? H-how did you know that you love her? How d-do y-you know if you l-l-love someone?"

Natsu was taken aback; he didn't expect Romeo to ask that question.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it," Natsu admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, "When you love someone, you just, well, know."

"How do you know?" the younger fire mage asked.

"It's like the way that I love food," Natsu answered, "only it's not like that. "

"What's that supposed to mean?" Romeo questioned once more. He was just as confused as ever.

"I just love Lucy a lot, okay? It's like- every second of every day I want to be around her. I want to hear her laugh, her smile. Sometimes I can't seem to take my eyes off her-" Natsu trailed, his eyes looking for Lucy before finding the blonde's curvaceous figure.

"Natsu-nii," Romeo sighed, waving a hand in front of the fire dragon slayer's face.

"Huh?" Natsu hummed, snapping out of his trance.

"You were staring again," he mumbled, looking back down at his drink.

"Sorry," Natsu apologized, "Lucy's better at explaining this stuff; I'll go get her! LUCY!"

"No, it's okay, Natsu-nii," Romeo cried, trying to calm the dragon slayer down.

"Hi, guys!" Lucy called, running to them then giving Natsu a kiss on the cheek, making the pinkette blush. Romeo smiled; he hoped he would be like that someday. Hopefully with Wendy- NO! How could think that!

"Did you want something, Natsu?" Lucy asked, hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah. I need you to explain the meaning of love to Romeo," Natsu replied casually. Lucy's eye twitched. She looked Romeo dead in the eye, giving him a glare. Romeo slumped back in his seat farther, looking away from the scary blonde.

"Seriously? You went to _this idiot _instead of me for this!? Great, Natsu! You probably got him confused didn't you!" Lucy exclaimed, stomping a foot on the ground.

"He said he loves he like he loves food, except it's different," Romeo repeated, making Lucy even angrier.

"You love food just as much as you love me? How stupid can you get!? Especially saying this to Romeo!" Lucy screamed at Natsu's face. Natsu cowered back a little; even he had to admit his girlfriend was crazy at points.

"That's why I called you here! So you could get him not mixed up! See, Lucy, I do love you!" he cried; Lucy was the second Erza, and basically just as scary. Still, Natsu loves her very much.

"Stupid choice of words, but I'll take it," Lucy said, pointing to the opposite direction, "Out."

"But Lucy! Why!?" Natsu whined.

"Out," she growled, "And don't try to overhear this conversation with your sensitive dragon hearing. Go start a fight with Gray or something." Romeo looked at Lucy with surprise. Master wouldn't be very pleased to be paying for damages again.

"You mean it?" Natsu asked joyfully, a grin decorating his face, "And you won't yell at me?"

"No," Lucy sighed, knowing she would regret this.

"Great!" Natsu shouted, "Hey, ice stripper, fight me!"

"And why should I?" Gray yelled back, walking over slowly, dragging a lovestruck Juvia along since she was locked on to his legs.

"You don't want to fight me?" Natsu whined, a pout on his face.

"Stop making that face!" Gray yelled, punching the pinkette square in the jaw.

"Ha ha!" Natsu laughed, standing up, "I knew you would come along!"

Lucy sighed, slapping her hand to head as she watched the two best friends/rivals go at it once again. Romeo looked at the two, who got Gajeel into the fight. He secretly cheered for Natsu in his head.

"So, Romeo," Lucy said, "You want to know when you love someone?"

"Y-Yes," he replied shyly, scratching the back of his neck. Lucy smiled; it was just like old times when she and Natsu weren't together. At least the kid didn't get teased for having a crush on the sky dragon slayer.

"Well, Romeo, when you love someone, you always want to be around them, as if they complete you. You find yourself wanting their presence with you, they're always on your mind, and your heart just...melts every time they even look you in the eyes," she explained.

"I love you too, Lucy!" Natsu cried from across the guild hall.

"Shut up and mind your own business!" she snapped. Romeo swore his left ear went deaf. He never knew Lucy-nee could be that loud.

"Now, where was I?" she continued, "Oh, yeah. And the best part is of the person loves you back with just as much passion."

"You must really love Natsu-nii a lot don't you, Lucy-nee?" Romeo inquired.

"I do," Lucy grinned, "But what about you? Do you love Wendy, Romeo?"

"I-I-I think I do," he said, but it came out rushed. Still, that didn't stop the guild from overhearing every single word. They erupted in cheers and gushes.

"Ooh, Lu-chan," Levy teased, "I didn't know you loved Natsu-san that much."

The blonde blushed the shade of Natsu's hair, only to be enveloped into the said person's arms. He propped his chin at the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist, a kiss placed on her silky cheek. She smiled, turning to face him, but Cana ruined the moment.

"Oi!" she called, "You two! No one wants to see you suck each other's faces off! Celebration booze!"

"Why are we partying?" Lucy asked.

"Does that mean I get to fight?" Natsu questioned simultaneously.

"Duh," Cana said as if it was most obvious thing in the world, "We're celebrating Romeo finally figuring out his feelings for Wendy!"

"But that's not-"

"PARTY!" the booze-lover yelled, "Drink up, you lightweights!"

Lucy facepalmed; this guild was so reckless and idiotic sometimes, but still, they were like family, even if they knew no rules of personal space (Lucy should know. _Everyone's _been to her apartment before.).

"Something on your mind, Luce?" Natsu asked, his blonde girlfriend giving him a grin.

"No," she replied, "I'm just happy. Now, c'mon. Let's go party!"

The guild partied and drank and fought like they always did. They were all having a great time until the doors of the guild flung open, revealing a small bluenette and Erza.

"We're back!" Wendy cried happily, her smile dropping at the silence, "Why is it so quiet!? Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry if I did, I just-"

"Romeo, don't you have something to say to Wendy?" Lucy inquired, pushing him towards the dragon slayer.

"No, why would I?" he asked dumbly, making the whole guild sigh.

"He totally ruined it," Cana muttered, chugging down booze to make her feel better.

Lucy glared at him. "Romeo, what did I just tell you? We're you even listening to yourself about how you're in love with Wendy!?" She instantly stopped at her words, freezing in place as Wendy and Romeo's cheeks burned in embarrassment.

Wendy stood there in silence, her feet glued to the ground as she didn't dare want to move a muscle. Romeo liked her... A boy's never liked her before? What should she do!? WHAT SHOULD SHE DO!? The words came out of her mouth before she could even think.

"I-I love you too, Romeo-san!" she blurted out, covering her mouth as she looked down. She had to admit she liked Romeo a lot too, but this was not what Wendy suspected to happen when she came back. All she wanted to do was-

"Really? You mean it?" he asked, a grin like Natsu's on his face.

She nodded hesitantly, and the next thing she knew Romeo's lips were pressed against her own. The guild cheered in amazement as the two young mages shared a kiss in front of them. Macao had tears streaming down his face; he was so proud of Romeo.

"Yeah, Romeo!" Natsu cheered as he gave Lucy a kiss a well, the blonde in shock before kissing him back, Erza blushing the color of her hair, not pleased by the overwhelming public affection. She needed to go lie down somewhere...

The gushes and cheering didn't last long before Natsu punched Gray in the face, snickering as he considered it "payback for a while ago", and started another brawl (which Erza gladly participated in). Of course, Master wasn't happy for paying for damages to the city again. His tears were about to flood the room Juvia style.

As for Romeo and Wendy, the two weren't a couple that loved the limelight. They sat a table near the corner, far away from fight, and just held hands, enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, Romeo," Wendy said, looking down at their linked hands.

"Hm?" he hummed, turning to face her.

"We have the craziest family in world," she commented, making him grinned. He kissed her hand, the blunette turning a shade of pink.

"Yeah," he agreed, "but they're the best."

**Author's Note: This came out of nowhere. I hope it was good enough though. Could I get some reviews? My last one-shot turned out pretty good. I might do something with NaLu again next time.**

**~electricblue1214**


End file.
